


105: "Good, I hope you feel bad."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Pack Dad, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Time Out, punishment time, the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	105: "Good, I hope you feel bad."

**105: "Good, I hope you feel bad."**

* * *

Derek didn't even blink as he unlocked the newly renovated Hale house to find Liam sitting inside the 'punishment box'.

The punishment box was a cardboard box that Stiles decided to keep from one of his online shopping deliveries. He had removed the top of the box, and wrote punishment box across the sides of it. It was sat directly in the living room at the door in view of everything.

The punishment box came along because Stiles couldn't think of a real punishment for the pack beside denying homecooked goodies and long runs. The punishment box was the only thing that seemed to really make the pups more willing to behave (along with the stank eye Derek will give them).

"Liam. Why are you in the box?"

"I was practicing with the others and I got to hyper. I got so hype that I almost tackled Mason with my full strength instead of holding back." Liam muttered. His head ducked low but not low enough not to show the punishment crown that sat on top of his brown hair.

"I feel really bad."

"Good, I hope you feel bad." Stiles stated as he came into the living room with a tray. He hand Derek his usual coffee before dropping down until he was face to face with Liam. "Now what did we learn?"

"I have to be gently with Mason and everyone else too. Not because I think they're weak but because I want to protect the ones I love not hurt them. I just wanted to give Mason a kiss. It was the first time I beat Jackson in spar without someone helping me."

Stiles smiled as he pressed a kiss to the pup's forehead before handing him the mug of hot chocolate. "Your sentence is done now go kiss you mate softly."

"Thanks mom!"

Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles who shrugged, "He served his time." Stiles argued.

"Erica said he was in there only fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen long minutes."

"You had Power Rangers play on the TV for him during those fifteen minutes."


End file.
